yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Croonger
is a Rank S Ice-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "This Yo-kai visits homes asking 'Any brats here?' It's a way of scaring kids into behaving well. Kind of like a reverse Santa." As of Yo-kai Watch 3, Snartle evolves into Namanamahage when fused with a Namadama. Appearance Gallery Namahage medal.png|Yo-Kai medal Personality Snartle is a strict Yo-kai who comes after misbehaving kids. In Yo-kai Watch, if the player crosses the street 5 times (only at areas with a crosswalk sign) without changing the signal beforehand, Snartle will attack them to teach them a lesson. In the anime, Snartle wants to teach city kids how to behave, but he cannot do so due to modern-day laws, making him depressed. As such, he desires to find a new form of being useful. Relationships Hanako-san Snartle gains a huge streak of popularity -as NAMAHAGE- thanks to Hanako-san's image asesoring skills. However, he breaks in tears upon realizing he no longer has a role as a terror figure and begs Hanako-san to produce him as so. Abilities and Powers In the games, Snartle is very powerful even by S-rank Yo-kai standards, as he can single-handily wipe out an ill-prepared team of six Yo-kai. It should be noted that the Traffic Light-event Snartle's power is influenced by the Watch Rank of the player's Yo-kai Watch. In the anime, he can be seen by people without a Yo-kai Watch due to him being an ancient Yo-kai, which, while proven useful in the countryside, is a flipside in the city as he can being arrested due to swinging his swords in public. Stats | medal = Isamashi | image = | hp =425 | power =251 | spirit =136 | defence =181 | speed =226 }} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Snartle appears in empty apartments and under cars in Tranquility Apartments (Shopper's Row). Alternatively, Snartle will attack you if you go past crosswalks without pressing the button and waiting for the green signal five times in a row, and will befriend you if you manage to defeat him. Do note that Snartle's strength will scale to your current Yo-kai Watch rank. Quotes * Befriended: * Loafing: "*sigh*" * Receiving food (favourite): "Yes!" * Receiving food (normal): * Receiving food (disliked): History Anime Snartle appears in EP063 when he is seen terrorizing a crosswalk looking for any brats. He is arrested and eventually released, though not without being depressed. Then, Nate approaches him and expresses relief on his release. At Nate's house, he reveals he traveled from the countryside to teach city kids to behave well as well. After deliberating about how to give Snartle an occupation without causing terror, Nate summons Hanako-san. The girl Yo-kai decides to give Snartle a makeover, complete with a new phrase, and christen him as NAMAHAGE. Afterwards, Hanako-san uses the media to spread Snartle's new image, with an astonishing grade of success: being the personality with the best look in jeans; with the year's catchphrase, and even being the star of a movie. At their offices, Snartle thanks Nate for introducing him to Hanako-san; however, upon being asked that he left his role of scaring children, Snartle breaks in tears and begs Hanako-san to produce him into an image of fear. However, not even a second later, Namahage is arrested for tax evasion. Trivia * Snartle gives a Fruit Milk when encountered via Streetpass. * Snartle's name is a combination of the words, "snarl" and "startle". Origin Snartle is based on the Namahage (also his Japanese name), a bogeyman from the Oga peninsula in the Tōhoku region. During New Year's, unmarried men of Oga dress up with oni masks and straw coats, and go around scaring girls and children brandishing a large kitchen knife and a wooden bucket, while chanting "Any crybabies in here? Are there any naughty brats?" The creature's name derives from namomi, the heat blisters one gets from sitting by a fire for too long, and hageru, "peeling off". The kitchen knife signifies the threat they'll peel the namomi off of any lazy bum who spends all winter in front of the fireplace doing nothing. Name Origin In other languages * Japanese: なまはげ Namahage * Korean: 겁주귀 Geopjugwi * Italian: Homblu * Spanish: Sacoco